brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/22 May 2012
11:32 Hey 11:32 I gtg. Want to make some inventories. 11:32 Well, I'd agree if they are copied from Wikipedia (which I wouldn't doubt). 11:33 bye 11:33 They are directly from it 11:33 Just look at the articles 11:33 ._. 11:33 Czech, what is that to? 11:34 Seriosly 11:34 So BF2, you think we should include user-submitted pictures of sets from different angles/displaying different functions where official ones aren't available? 11:34 I don't understand why 5 good paragraphs isn't enough 11:34 King of Nynrah: Yes 11:34 Sounds good to me 11:34 Provided they aren't blurry and really bad 11:34 (hey all, lots in here today!) 11:34 <717dif> Hi 11:34 Ajraddatz 11:34 czech, this is important, was mr. emboar completely banned from everything 11:34 Hey Ajr 11:34 Brickipedia:Featured_Article_Nominations 11:34 I'm piss ed at Cligra 11:34 Pi ssed 11:35 :/ 11:35 It's long 11:35 Hello! 11:35 But not "long enough" 11:35 Or something 11:35 @BF2: If we get something like that passed I could do a lot, I have a great camera and backdrop 11:35 KoN 11:35 11:35 Neat, KoN. 11:35 I'm pretty sure it's already legal 11:35 I post a lot of my own pics 11:35 I mean fine, not legal 11:35 10194_Emerald_Night 11:35 Ah, 'course 11:35 My pics are there 11:35 And on the Deep Freeze Defender 11:36 Although ... 11:36 In fact, quite a few new pictures on Bricklink are from me lately :P 11:36 My pics of the Deep Freeze Defender and Mission Commander are sub par 11:36 Not good backgrounds 11:36 Ajr 11:36 soon, i will be soo bored. 11:36 You messed up in signing 11:36 I'd say definitely featured. You even used good spelling and grammar, which is very weird for FA noms :P 11:36 Review:30160 Bat Jetski/King of Nynrah - an example of my pics there 11:37 Very good 11:37 <717dif> Saw it 11:38 <717dif> and loved it 11:38 Ta :) 11:38 Ajr, PM 11:38 Wow. Nice, KoN! 11:38 I have one like that 11:38 who used good grammar? me? 11:38 Nope. :/ 11:39 Your reviewnav blinds me, KoN. 11:39 That set 11:39 (Slightly off-topic, I'm on an SH buying spree at the moment, so plenty of reviews for me to do and pictures to take XD) 11:39 I'll link 11:39 Aye, Clig 11:39 I really should change that 11:39 :P 11:39 Yar. 11:39 Eh, can't find it 11:40 Stupid Brickset 11:40 Simple Plan 11:40 As long as you don't use the video I'm planning on using in my next review (whatever that happens to be :/ ) 11:40 Next review of mine will be of 6867, then 5000022 11:40 Just don't use my video! :O 11:41 Did you see my review, BB? (just speaking of videos..) 11:41 *evil laugh* 11:41 JK, which video? :P 11:41 Oh, 6867 is a Marvel set, I don't have to worry. :P 11:41 Here we are 11:41 I'll PM you, but please don't use it. 11:41 Gotcha XD 11:41 I found it 11:41 http://toysnbricks.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=2051 11:41 G2G 11:41 Ajraddatz 11:41 hi 11:42 Not bad, BF2 11:42 Should I copy my Reviews from Toys and Bricks to Brickipedia? 11:42 http://toysnbricks.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=35&start=175 11:42 go ahead 11:42 I'd say so. 11:42 That gives me an idea, expand my backdrop with paper! 11:42 Yar. 11:42 Sure, the more the merrier 11:44 BTW, anyone have 6869 yet? 11:44 Nope. 11:44 Just the Cap set. 11:45 Ugh 11:45 I don't want to upload my images 11:45 If someone else wants to they can 11:45 http://toysnbricks.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=2192 there's that 11:45 Then the stuff is http://toysnbricks.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=35&start=200 11:45 gotta go 11:46 KoN, PM 11:46 Again, I'm seeing an inappropriate wiki ad. 11:47 Then get rid of your ads 11:47 You're a member 11:47 How? 11:49 You can 11:49 With your skin 11:49 Nvm. 11:53 Wait, 6869 is the Quinjet, right? 11:54 sOOO 11:54 What? 11:54 Yup 11:54 you don't have the Quinjet, do you? :P 11:55 It indirectly helped me pinpoint what it was about Marvel that just didn't seem right. :/ 11:55 But I do kind of want it. :P 11:55 Lol 11:55 I have yet to do the same about Batman, y'know, can't put my finger on it :/ 11:56 I blame Captain America. :/ 11:56 Quinjet? 11:56 Is that new? 11:57 @BF2: Yep 11:57 @BB: Ahhh 11:57 I live in Europe so even if I was patriotic he wouldn't be my fave :P 11:57 Just some guy in red boots with a shield. :/ 11:58 Well, it's not exactly him, it's just he's the best example of it. 11:58 Ah, k 11:58 And no, it isn't patriotism. :/ 11:59 For me at least, it wouldn't be for you. 12:00 Yeah 12:00 I dislike Cap.America 12:00 But I guess I could blame Captain Britain too...it's not so much the Brits though. 12:00 <1999bug> Hmm... 12:00 I think I may have figured out why Batman isn't the most interesting SH franchise for me too 12:01 Bug is a noob on roblox :p 12:01 Hardly anyone has superpowers and most of the characters are psychopaths :P 12:01 lolczech 12:01 <1999bug> So? xD 12:01 For me it's all of the military involvement/interference. 12:02 <1999bug> Mommy, I want to be a psychopath when I grow up... 12:03 <1999bug> Batman promotes dangerous life choices! o.O 12:03 Lol 12:03 :/ 12:03 :P 12:03 :p 12:03 :l 12:03 Well, it does. 12:03 Anyone ever hear of "Over the Edge"? 12:03 Batman dies at the age of 51 12:04 Only Batman character off the top of my head I can think of who has actual superpowers instead of some kind of hideous skin disease/genetic mutation is Poison Ivy 12:04 What about Scarecriw? 12:04 *crow 12:04 Skin disease.... 12:04 He doesn't. 12:04 Fear gas 12:04 Yeah, that's a gas though. 12:05 And maybe Clayface 12:05 Though honestly, I don't care for many of the super powered villains. 12:05 because he can turn into mud and the like 12:05 *clay :P 12:05 , 12:05 <1999bug> Bane uses chemicals to boost his power... 12:05 <1999bug> But technically he's super-strong. 12:06 Steroids 12:06 I don't care for Bane though. :/ 12:06 Heya 12:06 Hi. 12:07 Greetings 12:07 Oh BB, Has a new day started for Krypton Sonset? 12:07 Hello, Vector. 12:08 Hm 12:13 Sooo 12:13 soo 12:14 I might make a Monster Fighters Moc later 12:15 I just earned a lucky edit badge! Yahoo! 12:16 o7 12:16 o7? 12:16 Salute 12:17 They should make an emote for that. 12:20 Greetings 12:20 Hi Mt. 12:21 . 12:22 ? 12:23 . 12:25 Hmm 12:25 Need to find my old Mummy CM 12:25 Hello 12:26 Greetings 12:26 Hey, Vector 12:28 So........ 12:30 GTG bye. 12:30 Farewell 12:40 . 12:40 . 12:41 . 12:48 ... 12:55 Can't find my minifigures :/ 12:56 . 01:03 "EHello 01:04 .... 01:04 Czech! 01:04 Hey SoH 01:04 Hey 01:04 Guess who got blocked today? 01:04 Er... I am afraid to ask 01:04 Wait 01:05 Videogamer? 01:05 Evanf 01:05 Three months 01:05 What did he do today? 01:06 Sockpuppets were found 01:06 Nvm, checking 01:06 ! 01:06 What were they? 01:07 And he was unbanned? 01:09 Hello 01:16 <1999bug> SoH, did I show you admin coomands? 01:16 <1999bug> *commands 01:17 <1999bug> =3 01:19 Can I see all admin commands? 01:21 Bug? 01:22 <1999bug> PM 01:35 on LDD 01:35 Making a set 01:42 Cool. 01:45 Hrey 01:45 Bug, I'm on roblox 01:45 Care to join? 01:46 (I'm about to join Base Wars) 01:48 Bug? 01:48 Czech 01:49 u have roblox? 01:50 -_- 01:51 Guys! 01:51 Hello 01:51 hi 01:51 guys 01:51 Gn 01:51 tgn1 01:52 ????¿¿ 01:53 What is going on? 01:53 LMFS Pm 01:53 K 01:57 hi everyone I joined brickapeadia today and need help biulding a page it is 347 hospital. 01:57 Please good grammar 02:09 Some one there 02:11 I am. 02:20 Check Pm 02:26 Hi 02:26 I am back 02:28 Ohai 02:28 Oh 02:28 He left 02:28 o_o 02:29 I'm here 02:29 o_o 02:32 Hi 02:33 brb 02:36 .... 02:46 Hi 02:46 Hey 02:46 welcome 02:46 ? 02:46 To what? 02:47 Chat 02:47 Oh :P 02:47 Lsc 02:47 pm 02:49 J 02:49 Hello 02:49 Hi 02:49 I was eating dinner 02:50 k 02:50 It was oatmeal. 02:51 Hello 02:51 Vandals on Wikianswers LEGO 02:51 :/ 02:51 Im blocking them 02:51 Really 02:51 Yeah. I'm an admin there 02:52 Xanmasterkai said that Bogoso "sucks and he hates him" and created a page with an inappropriate name 02:52 Cool I'll do some edits on that wiki soon 02:52 What!!!!! 02:52 Total block 02:52 Yep. Already did with an expiry time of 1 year 03:00 Test. 03:02 Hey CP 03:03 Hey 03:03 @Jones ? 03:03 Sorry I said brb last night and didn't come back on my wiki's chat, I fell asleep :D 03:04 :P 03:04 brb 03:04 feeding Der Kaiser 03:04 :D 03:06 Der Kaiser is happy 03:10 ? 03:11 (Me and CP's secret code name for something) 03:11 Der Kaiser? 03:12 Yep 03:12 K 03:13 Thegreenninja1 should be our botm 03:13 Gtg 03:13 See ya. 03:15 Greenninja has BoTM? 03:15 No way 03:15 We have other users who have done a lot more (sorry) 03:15 Whats BoTM? 03:16 BP:BOTM 03:16 Brickipedia of the Month 03:16 *Brickipedian 03:16 It's an award for the best of the best editors 03:16 Who's greenninja 03:17 You. 03:17 I can't see it 03:18 There's no nomination for me. 03:19 He was saying you should get BOTM 03:20 I was BoTM once. 03:20 Good for you. 03:21 But did I get nominated? 03:21 No 03:21 He was saying you should 03:23 Thats weird I don't deserve it yet.I think I'm to immature before I should become an admin or chat mod.Or do you think I deserve it? 03:26 lol I was going to say that but I didn't want to hurt your feelings 03:26 :) 03:26 In a few months time, THEGREENNINJA. 03:27 Yea I also thought I was immature but it doesn't matter 03:28 But do you think I could become a chat mod? 03:28 Per CP 03:28 Yea 03:28 Probably. 03:29 How can I become one? 03:30 Someone has to nominate you 03:30 You can't nominate yourself 03:30 Then the community votes 03:30 And if you get the most votes, you wait until the end of the month, and you become BoTM 03:30 You get a special award 03:31 No but chat mod 03:31 Oh 03:31 Chat mod 03:31 Yea 03:32 Brickipedia:Requests_for_chat_moderator 03:34 How can I make a request? 03:35 See that thing? 03:35 replace this with your username 03:35 03:35 Replace this with a brief blurb about why you are requesting chat moderatorship here. ~~~~ 03:35 Support 03:35 # 03:35 Oppose 03:35 # 03:35 Comments 03:35 * 03:35 Do that at the bottom of the page, filled out with your details 03:35 Ok thanks G2G.Bye 03:35 I'll support, but you have to be on more often 03:35 ^^ 03:35 See ya 03:36 I'll make the request for you 03:36 I'm on every day for a lot of time 03:36 Ok thanks 03:36 Bye 03:41 TGN1 should be a mod 03:42 I nominated him\ 03:42 Yay' 03:42 hay! 03:42 gay! 03:42 srry 03:42 Brickipedia:Requests_for_chat_moderator 03:42 I'm sleeping bad 03:42 spelling 03:43 I am in kindlefire 03:43 I am bad at typing onnit 03:43 afk 03:43 I'm arty for the bad word 03:43 brb 03:43 srry 03:44 well not bad but nit good to talk about 03:45 Ahem, CP? 03:45 I apologize for the "bad" word 03:45 lsc 03:46 Oh you nommed him? 03:46 Brb I'll support 03:46 no 03:46 No @CP :P 03:46 K 03:46 lsc 03:46 Am I in trouble? 03:48 Uhhh... No 03:48 Why would you be? 03:48 Its ok if you accidentally type in "bad" words 03:48 Id you do it purposefully, that's another thing 03:48 K 03:48 *Id 03:49 :/ 03:49 I understand 03:49 *If 03:49 :P 03:49 I'm on kindlefire 03:49 I will nominate tgn1 03:50 He already is nominated 03:50 Hey Jeyo! 03:50 Hi LSC 03:50 :) 03:50 Me and CP are creating Cat Clan Battles 03:50 Really? 03:50 :/ Wish there was a Group PM 03:51 How do you do that? 03:51 the battles, i mean 03:51 Go to my wiki, we already made a battle called "The Battle of Space!" 03:51 back 03:51 We're making a jungle one right now 03:51 :) 03:51 Cool 03:51 I'll go now 04:02 I don't like the Evan guy 04:03 Me either 04:03 I supported tgn1 and opposed evan 04:04 Either you or tgn1 would make a good botm 04:06 I can't be BOTM for another 4 months :) 04:06 Y? 04:06 I was BOTM 2 months ago 04:06 oh 04:06 oh ya! 04:06 I remember 04:07 Can u nominate tgn1? 04:07 I could 04:07 I don't think it's a great idea 04:08 I wouldn't make a good born either 04:08 He wouldn't win 04:08 Botm 04:08 Ik 04:08 CGCJ has 15 votes 04:08 Clone gunner? 04:09 Ya 04:09 He is good 04:10 Remember when I did the Ninjago thing? 04:11 Nope.. 04:12 I would lose in the botm election 04:13 I am a bad brickipedian. 04:14 You know why I am a bad brickipedian! 04:14 Nope. 04:14 Because that is what I think 04:15 And the!was supposes to be a? 04:15 .-. 04:16 But I would lose, right? 04:17 I am gonna try to run in November. 04:17 But..... 04:17 You have to get nominated 04:17 Ik 04:18 but... to get nominated, I have to be a better person 04:19 Can you help me? 04:19 Teach me how you became so nice. 04:19 If you want 04:20 Irony force people 04:20 Don't* 04:20 I don't care if I don't gt nominated 04:21 At least I have friends 04:21 like you and tgn1 an 04:21 Just u and tgn1 04:21 U two r epic 04:22 At least I am a brickipedian. 04:23 afk 04:24 T_T 04:24 Hi cligra 04:24 Hello. 04:25 Should I run for chat mod? 04:25 probably not.... 04:26 U should 04:26 Hey Cliigy 04:26 *Cliggy 04:29 Hi. 04:29 You died in Krypton SonSet. :P 04:29 Awwww 04:29 Killed by Zatanna..... :P 04:29 :( 04:29 :( 04:29 Yu no basied? 04:29 *baised 04:30 cuz meesa gud mody pertzon. 04:30 Hey Dh 04:30 Hey. 04:30 However, I ma still technically playing. (eyeroll) 04:30 *am 04:31 lol 04:32 *meesa kills everyone* 04:33 >:D 04:34 brb 04:36 back 04:37 K 04:37 Working on final touches for you-know-what 04:37 Ooooo 04:37 I like giving everyone awful backstories. :P 04:38 Hi o/ 04:38 Hi. 04:44 Well, I mus be going. 04:44 *must 04:45 Irnakk? 04:47 Yes? 04:48 Cat clan wiki now! 04:48 http://lscstealthninja.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:48 We're doing battles for Cat Clan 04:48 http://lscstealthninja.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:51 Otto? 04:54 Otto? 05:05 Hi 05:12 Hello? 05:12 Anyone on? 05:19 Guys.. Czech. Lsc, I wasn't trying to annoy u on lscstealthninja's wiki. I just wanted to look at articles. Sorry fir annoying u 05:24 eh 05:38 hi 05:41 Hello 06:01 Czech 06:01 Did u read the message? 06:02 Hi cgcj 06:02 ya 06:02 k 06:02 r we good? 06:03 :hi 06:04 -_- 06:04 Gtg 06:04 Bye 06:58 So... 06:59 Hi 07:00 Me and LSC are making Cat Clan stories on his wiki 07:00 Hey 07:00 Stories.... Okay. 07:00 :/ 07:01 RPG-stule 07:01 *style 07:01 I'm doing the random results for Krypton SonSet. Fun! :P 07:01 Actually, I am enjoying it. XP 07:02 Hello everyone o/ 07:02 Hi 07:02 Hi! 07:04 hmmmmm 07:05 Hello Cligra 07:05 Hi. :P 07:06 I hope Jim comes on... 07:09 :) 07:09 Hey 07:09 Hello o/ 07:09 Hi, LSC! 07:09 Hey Clig 07:10 hi LSC 07:10 Me and CP were making Cat Clan stories 07:10 For the last 4 hours? :P 07:10 Ya 07:11 For 4 hours?! 07:11 Yeah 07:11 4 stories in 4 hours 07:12 Fun 07:12 Why did Tat leave? I never got that? 07:12 (cool) 07:12 *got that. 07:12 Don't ask. 07:13 Ah, ok. 07:13 Sorry 07:14 Yeah, we don't want to bring that subject up 07:14 This is awkward :P 07:15 Wow. Black Canary just killed Bane. O_o 07:15 How is that possible?! 07:15 What? 07:15 What are you watching? 07:16 Sorting out Kypton son set? 07:16 Yeah. 07:17 Oh 07:17 lol 07:18 PWR? What in the world http://lego.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Whats_the_next_ninjago_suit 07:18 Dopes anyone even go on that wiki anymore?, except Cligra and Berrybrick? 07:18 I do 07:18 Does* 07:19 Really? 07:19 It was reset 07:19 I'm an Admin in it by the way 07:20 So am i an admin at LEGO Wikianswers 07:20 I do 07:20 Admin over there 07:25 Four villains down, all heroes still active. :/ 07:25 Wow. 07:28 Kill off some heroes then 07:28 :P 07:28 :P 07:28 I'm afraid that's up to the villains. 07:29 Well, I must be off. 07:29 Bye 07:29 o/ 07:29 lol "are you going to make Lego StarCraft" 07:29 1. no. 07:29 2. We are not LEGO 07:29 I just deleted it 07:31 Hahah xD 07:31 The questions people ask 07:32 I know, right :P 07:33 There funny especially the ones I.P's ask 07:34 Yeah, they can't even spell :D 07:35 Some off them ask very inappropriate questions 07:36 I had to remove a load of porn from there yesterday :/ 07:37 That's odd. 07:37 I have to go now bye 07:37 Hi guys o/ 07:37 Hello 07:37 What's up? 07:38 Nothing much, just answering and categorizing questions on Wikianswers LEGO 07:38 gtg 07:38 bye! 07:38 I'm bored 07:38 :D 07:39 bye 07:43 ... 07:43 Hey Irnakk 07:43 Or not 07:44 Yeah. 07:46 I gtg see ya 07:46 o/ 07:49 Goodbye o/ 08:10 I need to go now. 10:13 Uploading a Moc to mocpages 10:17 Almost done.... 10:17 Hey Drewbear! 10:17 Hey! :D 10:18 My first Mocpages page! 10:18 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/324734 10:18 (I wish it didn't show my name :/ ) 10:18 It's not visible yet. :( 10:18 Awww 10:18 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/324734 10:19 In a few hours :( 10:19 :( 10:20 Hi o/ 10:20 It's already on Bricki, I think 10:21 Custom:Alien Trade Base: It's in the gallery 10:21 http://rebrick.lego.com/ 10:21 Wow! 10:22 Cool! 10:22 It's an official LEGO site 10:25 Ya 10:26 I've actually never really explored it yet... 10:26 LOL :P 10:26 http://rebrick.lego.com/en-US/bookmark/lego-minifigure-anatomy-sculpture-by-jason-freeny/eh5vfb 10:26 lol 10:27 (Oh, I just made a Moc a few hours ago, it's like a Frankenstein/Vampire apartment. 10:28 :P 10:28 10:29 I might photoshop my name into my images... 10:29 Hey 10:29 Look who I found :D 10:29 http://rebrick.lego.com/en-US/MyRebrick/yhnmko1/870f2efe-209a-4d88-964c-9fb4005fecb0.aspx 10:30 There's a bunch of 'em on there 10:30 Cligra and SKP, too 10:30 lol 10:31 Found Cligra! 10:31 Yup :) 10:31 There's a bunch of LU Wiki people on there, too 10:32 :P 10:36 Well, I'm gonna' edit 10:37 k 10:37 I'm just going to re-upload a pic 10:38 K 10:41 10:41 In the corner! 10:43 No stealing for now!!!1one! 10:45 I think it needs some transparency... 10:48 :P 10:48 I'm lazy 10:48 Paint was the only ting that doesm't take 10 minutes to load :p 11:06 Yes! I moved up 4 spots in rank 12:09 . 12:55 Hello 01:11 Hey guys 01:12 Hi 01:13 I'm making BT Onua 01:26 Hi o/ 01:28 BT? 01:28 Mat? 01:32 Hi 01:32 Hi o/ 01:33 You like my Tahu? 01:33 emm 01:33 Hi Korp o/ 01:33 litllebit naked looking 01:33 tahu 01:33 Well, it needs some armour 01:33 but coolest you can get 01:34 from those pieces 01:34 and beandable knees 01:35 Tahu never had Armor as a Toa Mata. 01:35 I know 01:35 hi 01:35 Hi Knight o/ 01:35 But you can use some 01:35 Hello. 01:35 Mat, if i use it, there is nothing unique for Tahu Nuva. 01:35 who want to hear previews from my coming custom things 01:36 who want PMs 01:36 or not 01:36 not 01:36 no PM 01:36 Tahu Nuva will be better. promise. 01:37 ill tell you some preview from my Justice League custom 01:37 first set is called Rooftop showdown and it includes Batman, Red Robin and Joker 01:38 And Tahu never had bendable knees... 01:38 Eh 01:39 the second set is undersea ambush and it includes Black manta,Aquaman and green lantern 01:39 What? 01:40 and the third set is called Lex Luthors escape and it includes Superman,Wonder woman,Flash and Lex Luthor 01:40 and the other sets are suprises 01:40 It's the way i build, if you don't like it, then you just don't like it. 01:41 :( 01:41 what did you like my litlle previews 01:42 the all minifigures are replaced whit cube dudes 01:42 and one lady :D 01:42 or more 01:43 How come no one likes my customs? 01:43 I don't know. 01:43 hmm 01:43 Well, they're a little blocky in my opinion... 01:44 :( 01:44 But besides that, they're fantastic. 01:44 i dont want to make you feel bad but you need to practise litllebit more 01:45 I actually like them 01:45 Just Tahu isn't that good 01:45 i like too 01:45 I love the colors. 01:45 The colors are GREAT! 01:45 but you arent the best builder of planet 01:45 but still good 01:45 The figures are good. 01:45 yeah 01:45 But the structures are just a little blocky. 01:46 i agree whit A1234 01:46 Eh, he is just Knight 01:46 be good the way you are 01:46 irnakk 01:47 Oh no! 01:47 I lost my model of a castle! 01:47 :O 01:47 :/ 01:48 i need to make food whit my brother now 01:48 Okay. 01:48 You mean cob? 01:48 I guess I still have it on my PC 01:48 Do you mean the LDD one, right? 01:48 Tahu Nuva is better, but it still sucks. 01:48 Yes. 01:48 I need to get the file back. :/ 01:48 And replace what replaced it. 01:49 Noo!! 01:49 I lost all my customs! 01:49 I changed a file's name, and i lost everything!! 01:50 I don't keep my customs on my PC 01:50 I delete them after I take the screenshots 01:51 I got them back ;) 01:52 I finished Onua 01:53 :) 01:53 He has Breez's helmet 01:53 Hey! 01:53 hello... 01:54 No! 01:54 Gtg! 01:54 He hates me! 01:55 No,Yiou hate me! 01:55 You* 01:55 What did I do? 01:55 Keep blaming me,ignoring me 01:55 let's talk please. 01:55 hey br 01:55 You never answer my messages on your talk! 01:55 Blaming what? 01:55 did you like my leviathan Brick 01:55 If i ask you on Pm,you always leave! 01:55 Don't make a drama, please 01:55 Ik because I have to go. 01:56 Oh yes korp. 01:56 ok 01:56 Mr.Brick, don't lie. 01:56 Answer my message. 01:56 am i the only who gived entry 01:56 What message? 01:56 I tell you "Answer my Message" 01:56 on your pm 01:56 then you leave... 01:56 And i know why. 01:57 Don't ruin this day. 01:57 Stop fighting. 01:57 I may not have my rights, but I do know how to contact a Mod. 01:57 my drama sensors are showing red 01:58 I'm not fighting knight,I was just asking what he was talking about. 01:59 I was talking to Irnakk. 01:59 Hello! 01:59 Hi drew o/ 01:59 Finally, a Mod is here. 02:00 Hey Drew!How are you doing? 02:00 hey rocky monsterious 02:01 Good 02:02 Hey, everyone 02:02 Brick, please answer. 02:02 -.- 02:02 brb 02:02 please answer what? 02:02 Pm! 02:03 You didn't pm me. 02:03 Drew, PM. 02:03 Yes i did. 02:03 Liar 02:03 I swear I don't see it. 02:03 i can copy and opaste the messages. 02:03 I said Hey. 02:03 That's all I said. 02:03 BOYA 02:04 I didn't see anything you said. 02:04 didnt work in whrited 02:04 Mr.Brick:Hey 02:04 02:04 Irnakk: 02:04 Hello... 02:04 I will calm down if you stop blaming me and copying and pasting articles. I should have never joined your wiki. Tell me, why do we need another English LEGO Wiki?? Tell me,why are you always so rude and ban people for no reason?? Tell me,Why do you copy Articles from Brickipedia?? Tell me,Why do you make Sockpuppets?? Tell me,Why do you lie to people?? Be fair,and i might think different about you. 02:04 Soon, you will leave.. 02:04 Very soon. 02:04 You always do that. 02:04 you got the Lotr image from your blog from the internet. 02:04 Hades gots a link. 02:04 Answer. 02:04 -.- 02:04 Hi all! 02:04 I am getting very bored... 02:05 Hi o/ 02:05 First,I'm not the one copying and pasting. 02:05 Well I'll make you UNbored. :P 02:05 Yes you did. 02:05 bah 02:05 :S 02:05 Look at the Ninjago and POTC pages on your wiki. 02:05 Who was trolling yesterday? 02:05 Wasnt it like CM4S? 02:05 I banned clone because he always talks mean about the wiki. 02:05 CM4S is banned. 02:06 Clone is not mean. 02:06 And he's not that bad a person. 02:06 Wat did CM4S do? 02:06 He was to me a long.......time ago. 02:06 Now we are friends. 02:06 And who is... 02:06 Brick. i don't listen to ól times messages. 02:06 I don't know how to unban ask knight. 02:06 Evanf? 02:06 Who's Evanf? 02:06 Is he CM4S/ 02:06 ?* 02:07 No. 02:07 Aye 02:07 Why does everyone think CM4S is bad? 02:07 But why would he curse in chat? 02:07 Knight I said in pm I would unban you from my wiki but I didn't know how. 02:07 CM4S isn't the only one who curses. 02:07 O. 02:07 And he's not a bad person. 02:07 O.o 02:08 Don't suspect him all the time. 02:08 He's not a bad person. 02:08 Kk 02:08 Do you believe the rumors about Ninjago: Season 3? 02:08 Brick. Pm. 02:09 Irnakk pm's aren't appearing I swear. 02:09 I'll type What's up. 02:09 -.- 02:09 I don't believe you brick. 02:09 I never believe you. 02:09 My pm message isn't appearing. 02:10 Brick's PM isn't appearing. 02:10 Brick needs to refresh. 02:10 Please Irnakk I don't want you to be banned for attacking.Please calm down. 02:10 How do you ban people Brick 02:10 You have to be an adming. 02:11 In chat,chat mods and admins can ban from chat. 02:11 Oh, I didnt know you were an admin. 02:11 I'm not. 02:11 :S ... 02:12 XD Im all confused now :P 02:12 Well I mean't that a mod MIGHT ban him. 02:12 I don't care if i get banned. 02:12 OHHH 02:13 Lol, I was banned for no reason on the LU wiki once 02:13 I was supposed to leave. 02:13 Someone spammed me and said "Indylord cursed" 02:13 But i stayed at brickipedia. 02:13 I mean here Irnakk. 02:13 i stayed because i had to. 02:13 And I was banned for so long... 02:13 But it was no reason to troll. 02:14 I was ticked off at the person who false banned me... 02:14 Sound like frands :P 02:14 Indy don't worry. 02:14 Irnakk, I think you're a little overdramatic 02:14 Fine. 02:14 On most wiki's i'm an admin or mod or something in that manner. 02:15 Ok 02:15 I never did anything to him. 02:15 Well, I tried to contact a mod on the LU wiki 02:15 And he didnt do ANYTHING. 02:15 I was so mad... 02:15 yes he did. 02:15 But I just had to wait. 02:15 Irnakk trolled. 02:15 And after about 2 months, i was unbanned. 02:16 cool! 02:16 EEEYUP. 02:16 :P 02:16 And guess who was in the LU chat? 02:16 In the past month,I have changed. 02:17 THE SAME PERSON WHO TROLLED ME AND GOT MEH BANNED. 02:17 I know know I have lied and did wrong. 02:17 KEO3. 02:17 But, I kept my cool.. 02:17 But everyone must forgive and forget sometimes. 02:18 Irnakk, please stop... 02:18 what? 02:18 I ask this wiki and all others I have caused harm to forgive me. 02:18 What did you do, Brick? 02:18 Will you knight? 02:19 "Knight?" 02:19 Indy I have lied ALOT in the past 6 months. 02:19 Oh. 02:19 I wont get mad. 02:19 Promise. 02:19 ;) 02:19 Hey MT!How are you? 02:19 Hi MT 02:20 I feel like no one cares for me anymore. 02:20 WAT. 02:20 IS. 02:20 IT. 02:20 I'm sorry for whatever I did Irnakk. 02:20 IRNAKK. 02:20 Or... 02:21 I will have to EXTERMINATE you 02:21 Indy please no all caps. 02:21 Next detination : another wiki 02:21 oops 02:21 exterminate 02:21 :P 02:21 How bout this: 02:21 Now it feels like i never should come back. 02:21 Irnakk I gave a long speech to say i'm sorry. 02:21 EXterMInate! 02:21 :P 02:22 Irnakk, what is wrong?! 02:22 Especially when a inactive user replaced me as Treebeard... 02:22 Hello, everyone 02:22 Hi 02:22 Hey, Mat. 02:22 Hello! :) 02:23 Hey MT! How you doing? 02:23 Who here watches doctor who? 02:23 Pretty good, you? 02:23 I do! 02:23 ok I guess. 02:23 Irnakk keeps attacking me. 02:23 Cool, MT! 02:23 What? 02:23 Hey, MT.. 02:23 Guess wat? 02:23 You just said you where sorry and!? 02:24 What? 02:24 Indy are you new to wikia? 02:24 I must EXterMInate! 02:24 :P 02:24 :P 02:24 No, I'm not new. 02:24 :P 02:24 oh. 02:24 Just havent been on chat for awhile 02:24 Oh, by the way mt 02:24 Do I need to show you around Indy? 02:24 Nah, its ok. 02:24 Ok great! 02:24 Daleks will destroy the Cybermen! 02:24 No one's gonna replace me. 02:25 Muhuhahaha! 02:25 I gtg soon 02:25 Irnakk I'm sorry for whatever I did. 02:26 MT, have you watched silence in the library? 02:26 02:26 Whatever?! You are just saying this because you are on public chat! 02:26 I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. 02:26 Yeah, I've seen all of the new seasons. 02:26 That's one of my favorite David Tennent episodes. 02:26 Same 02:26 You remind me of the annouing italian nerd from my class. 02:27 Annoying* 02:27 Who, Irn? 02:27 xD 02:27 :P 02:27 -.- 02:27 Did you see the one with justin bieber? 02:27 GTG 02:27 Cya 02:27 Makuta, talk to me later 02:27 Ok. 02:28 I dont know very many whovians 02:28 :) 02:28 :P 02:28 Well, Knight is one 02:28 And CGCJ 02:28 Nice 02:28 Awriight 02:28 Cya 02:29 "Silence Doctor. Silence will fall." -Prisoner Zero 02:29 "What do you hear?" -The Doctor "Silence...?" Rory 02:29 'We are... teh silence! 02:29 *Epic music plays* 02:30 *Slender Man punches Silent* 02:31 Anyone here? :P 02:31 Why does no one like me anymore? 02:31 Irnakk... 02:31 I hate it. 02:31 Hate wat 02:32 Hate wat... 02:32 I said sorry Irnakk. 2012 05 22